inazumafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Discusión:Inazuma Eleven Wiki
Royal academy Un jugador que ahora mismo no recuerdo que lleva trenzas y es delantero no entiendo lo que pone. Respuesta Ese jugador es Daniel Hatch. --[[Usuario:Darkus 96|'Darkus']] [[Usuario Discusión:Darkus 96|'¿Alguna duda?']] 09:50 24 sep 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿"Borrado" del wiki...F-A-R-S-A...FARSA! He consultado a Bola...si no lo conocen deberían... y me dijo que NO ES ASISTENTE,ya lo he bloqueado. el borro Hola un dia vi en una pagina web que iba a ser borrado el 26 de julio es eso verdad :No, no es verdad [[Usuario:Darkus 96|'Darkus']] [[Usuario Discusión:Darkus 96|'¿Alguna duda?' ]]16:55 4 may 2011 (UTC) Borro que raro era un asistente de bola El Pinguino Espacial no es emperador En la Encuesta Semanal que pregunta qué versión del Pinguino Emperador gusta más, aparece el Pinguino Espacial, la única técnica de pingüinos que no dice nunca la palabra ´emperador`. La pregunta debería ser: ¿Que técnica de pingüinos te gusta más?.a 190.200.143.133 06:23 2 sep 2012 (UTC)mira yo se uno que era de inazuma eleven go de un jugador que estaba con kidou como entrenador pero se me olvido su nombre French wiki There is a inazuma eleven french wiki : http://fr.inazumaeleven.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Inazuma_Eleven%7Chere. If you can edit the link in the front page because it's no good . me gusta esta es una wiki muybuena ^^ ♦ώ♦_♦ώ♦ ¿que querer? 12:37 31 ago 2011 (UTC) las discusiones no sirven XD Wiki Inazuma Eleven Go Esta es mi Wiki de Inazuma Eleven Go: http://es.inazuma-eleven-wiki-go.wikia.com/ Pueden ser aliadas? inazuma eleven 2 09:50 20 ago 2013 (UTC) por favor ayudadme con este wiki porque soy nuevo Vandalismo hablen con los administradores de esta wikia para que no dejen editar a los usuarios no registrados por que yenan esta pagina de cosa incoherentes como acaban de poner en la pagina de shawn frost y de mac rohinjo los editores no registrados no deverian hacer eso no dañen la wikia hijos de p?ta. HAY QUE HACER ALGO CON EL VANDALISMO Ya hay muchas paginas que han sido borradas,que ponian imagenes que no son muy buenas (COMO EN PAOLO BIANCHI QUE UN IDIOTA PUSO FOTOS POR...)hay que acabar con esto YA por favor no pongais estupideces. Áxel Blaze Es muy poderoso, puede que tenga nuevas supertécnicas en una nueva serie creada por semejante usuario. Bowser75 ¿necesitas algo? 13:01 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Piratería Últimamente se estan tirando algunas paginas axel blaze,mark evans.Ahi que hacer algo para detenerlo.protejan las paginas mas importante.Jose966 17:47 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Habria que hacer algo Lo que dice Jose966 es verdad, o sea, desde hace un tiempo que se estan vandalizando muchas páginas, aunque no solo las importantes, sino muchas mas que casi la gente no visita, yo ya he deshecho varias... y creo que al menos las principales deberian estar bloqueadas para usuarios registrados, no con esto digo que no haya usuarios no registrados que no hagan buenos aportes, pero la mayoria vandalizan... Belusaku~~ 19:03 30 ene 2012 (UTC)Belusaku Protección Estoy protegiendo todas la páginas importantes que voy editando, para que no las vandalicen. [[Usuario:Darkus 96|'Darkus']] [[Usuario Discusión:Darkus 96|'¿Alguna duda?']] 14:57 1 feb 2012 (UTC) DUDA! Porque son tan inveciles? duda! Re ¿A quien te refieres? --[[Usuario:Darkus 96|'Darkus']] [[Usuario Discusión:Darkus 96|'¿Alguna duda?']] 17:33 26 feb 2012 (UTC) En contra de los videojuegos Hola, no se si lo habreis notado, pero me parece que hay algunos usuarios no registrados que están en contra de los videojuegos, porque algunas paginas de videojuegos están siendo borradas por diferentes usuarios no registrados. Inazumaeleven54 19:08 26 feb 2012 (UTC) Hay que hacer algo... Ultimamente ha habido muchos vandalismos, desde usuarios no registrados hasta registrados mismos. Yo en estos ultimos 2 dias me he dedicado a deshacer ya no se cuantos vandalismos y solo hoy, mas de 40... habra que ir con cuidado y algun admin estar bastante para bloquear a los usuarios porque ya es algo exagerado... Belusaku~~ 15:14 27 feb 2012 (UTC)Belusaku Solución Ok, para que no vuelva a pasar, voy a proteger todas las páginas de videojuegos. --[[Usuario:Darkus 96|'Darkus']] [[Usuario Discusión:Darkus 96|'¿Alguna duda?']] 17:18 27 feb 2012 (UTC) Ayudaa!!! TIENDA 24 HORAS ESTACIÓN INAZUMA ELEVEN 2: Dónde está!!!es que donde pienso que esta (tienda con una G naranja) se llama mercainazuma, no tienda 24 h, y me he descargado objetos (creo) por wi-fi y no se cuál es la tienda 24 h, me refiero dónde está, por cierto, ¿Ya está la llave del almacén via wifi para descargar?Saludos y muchas gracias!!! :Creo que la llave aún no esta pero ni idea... y creo que la tienda, es que mi hermano se la cruzo muchas veces pero no se acuerda muy bien, creo que era en Tokyo o en Nara... tu fijate y si eso, ya le pregunto a el que se fije... :Belusaku~~ 17:24 3 abr 2012 (UTC)Belusaku Petición Por favor, si teneis dudas de los juegos, id a la página de discusión de dicho juego, esta es la página para Mensaje Antes salía un mensaje abajo a la derecha, ¿me podéis decir como poner un mensaje de esos en otra wiki? Nada, se pueden copiar imágenes de aquí para otra wiki? Rubenico2002 16:30 27 may 2012 (UTC)' Rubenico2002 16:30 27 may 2012 (UTC)' Rubenico2002 16:30 27 may 2012 (UTC) :En un principio no, bueno al menos hay usuarios que les da igual pero a mi por ejemplo me molesta bastante que cogan mis imagenes y las metan en otros lados porque tengo muchas subidas que me las han cogido para otras wikis como la inglesa o hasta en 3djuegos y la verdad es que me cuesta conseguirlas porque algunas son exclusivas del videojuego y fue yo quien lo jugue para que se lleven otros los méritos, pero igual tu haz lo que quieras... Belusaku~~ 20:41 27 may 2012 (UTC)Belusaku Nueva Wiki sobre GO! Hola, me llamo Rubenico 2002 y me gustaría saber vuestra opinion sobre es.inazumaelevenaganar.wikia.com, ya se que es pequeña y no tiene nada más que 3 articulos, es porque la acabo de crear, me gustaría que quienes pudieran me ayudaran a completarla, trata de Inazuma Eleven A Ganar! y Inazuma Eleven Go! Chrono Stone, me gustaría que quienes pudieran me ayudaran a completarla. GRACIAS. Rubenico2002 14:12 25 jun 2012 (UTC) Segun el juego Segun el Inazuma Eleven: Tormenta de fuego el jugador no se llama Shawn Frost sino Froste Piensa y actua (discusión) 12:32 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Estoy Harto De Que Siempre Salga El Mensaje De Inazuma Eleven Go5 Por favor ya sabemos todos (menos los nuevos) de la wiki Inazuma Eleven Go5 teneis que quitarlo. Mensaje Antes salía un mensaje abajo a la derecha, ¿me podéis decir como poner un mensaje de esos en otra wiki? Ruto2002 (discusión) 08:37 27 ago 2012 (UTC) Buenas, quiero registrarme aquí, pero cuando lo he rellenado todo me dice que no se puede crear mi cuenta en este momento. ¿Que hago? Quiero registrarme pronto, ¿alguien puede decirme por qué no puedo? Le agradecería mucho a aquel que me lo dijera. Gracias.88.25.49.237 14:37 14 oct 2012 (UTC) Me gustaría saber quienes, por decirlo de alguna manera, son los "mandamás" de la wiki. Quiero proponer unos cambios que podrían mejorar la wiki y parecerse mucho a la que está en inglés que la considero perfecta en cuanto a imágenes y contenido. Se me olvidó poner la firma, soy IEDanish (discusión) 23:08 20 mar 2013 (UTC) ''' '''Respondo yo, tecnicamente, los jefes del wiki son Darkus96 y Carlos96, pero al estar ellos bastante inactivos, creo que es Josevier, asi que tendrias que hablar con el, porque no veo que ningun burocrata este activo. Tambien quiero dejar mi opinion sobre los cambios que propones. A mi no me parece que debamos cambiar el diseño, yo lo veo bien y no creo que haya la necesidad, aun mas, siendo el caso, tu quieres utilizar el diseño del Wiki Ingles. Tengo una duda sobre esto, tu has pedido permiso al menos? si no, bueno, estariamos copiando el estilo de ese wiki, no creo que debamos copiar el estilo de otros wikis, aun mas al ver que este esta bastante bien, pero bueno, eso ya lo decidiran los Administradores. En fin, un Saludo. link=Usuario_discusión:Kaito107 17:21 21 mar 2013 (UTC) Yo también te respondo... la verdad es que Kaito107 tiene bastante razón. Cada wiki tiene su estilo y sus plantillas, etc... a mi no me parece correcto cambiar el de la nuestra solo porque la de la inglesa suene más "atractiva" o lo que sea, a mi personalmente no me agrada ya que en la de técnicas, por ej, tiene muchos espacios que rellenar y yo cuando paso por aquí no tengo tiempo de ir completando todo... nuestras plantillas estan bien y tienen toda la info básica que necesitas... sobre los vídeos en los personajes es algo que lleva desde el 2008 y es algo típico en nuestra wiki igual que las imágenes, que tienen reglas, no se puede subir cualquier imagen... en conclusión, creo que no es necesario un cambio... no somos una copia de otra wiki y lo que tu propones es básicamente eso... Belusaku~~ 15:31 22 mar 2013 (UTC)Belusaku Gracias por responderme :) No me refería a copiar de la otra wiki sino a tomar ejemplo en algunas cosas, por ejemplo, propuse a Josevier lo de poner las técnicas según aparecen en el anime, el primero videojuego, segundo, etc.. separadas e indicando cuales son técnicas de tiro, de regate, de bloqueo y de parada, dijo que sí y ahora estamos editando a todos los personajes de esa manera (por lo menos yo). Otra cosa que propuse es cambiar las plantillas de las técnicas por una más parecida a la de los personajes, que no sea tan diferente y por ejemplo hacerla del color de cada tipo de técnica, fuego, aire, bosque y tierra. También propuse cambiar el color de fondo de la wiki parecido a la wiki inglesa, anaranjado con links de color marrón. El fondo cambiarlo de forma pero no de color. Y de lo último que dije fue de actualizar la página principal de la wiki que no está actualizada y no le vendría mal un cambio de estructura. IEDanish (discusión) 21:17 24 mar 2013 (UTC) Las plantillas no las vamos a cambiar perola página si.Y tampoco hace falta cambiar el fondo,mejor se queda como esta y punto. J[[Usuario Discusión:Josevier|'o']][[Usuario Blog:Josevier|'s']] [[Usuario Contribuciones:Josevier|'e']] |} |} Reserva Ultimamente he estado pensando en reservar Inazuma Eleven 3 en Game, pero no se como se hace. He mirado en varios foros y siempre dicen que he de dejar 5€ de señal, pero en otros pone que también he de dar mi nombre, nº de telefono y nº de socio. Mi pregunta es ¿esto ultimo he de darlo? Ya se que no tiene que ver con la Wiki, pero os agradeceria que me dierais una respuesta Usuario:Inazumaeleven54 21:18 18 ago 2013 (UTC)